31 days
by MamaVolk
Summary: He knew he could never have her he was the monster waiting in the shadows. She was pure, the good in the world that created beauty with every brush stroke.
1. Chapter 1

He had watched her for years. Always hiding in plain sight or finding sanctuary in the shadows. He was always a step behind her watching her journey of life. Always willing to catch her should she ever fall. She was ravishing to him. An angelic angel to his world-weary eyes. She had grown from a panic-stricken terrified teen to a strong and confident young woman. If he lived another two hundred years he'd never understand why that stupid runt picked that red-headed crazy bitch over the goddess he was watching now. She was painting again singing along to a song as she stood in front of her canvas. He could tell the painting was almost done. He knew he'd receive a call from the gallery owner soon to let him know she had a new painting by his favorite artist. And like he'd done for the last four and a half years he would buy it and put it somewhere in his home. He tried not to watch her like this in her private moments in her apartment. Tonight though the ghosts from the past crept in on him. That familiar pain of loss so deep it felt like his soul was cracking consumed him again. The grief washed over him like a physical pain as he opened his door to his empty home. _She _wasn't there, wasn't there to make sure he didn't fall apart. The one and only person he'd ever let see him in his weak moments was gone. He was slipping he knew it. The red was creeping back into his vision. The wild buzzing in his mind and the need to hunt was consuming him more and more with each passing day. The man always struggling with the animal. He knew he was losing the battle and that thought terrified him. He couldn't go back; the animal was a killer it thrived on the blood and pain. The carnage the beast craved was a heady drug. He knew if he ever got a hit of it again the earth would suffer and heaven would burn. So he was fighting it hard, but it was becoming a daily battle to keep the man in charge. He had promised her before she died he'd try to stay sane. He could still smell her blood on him after all the years, it was still fresh in his mind. He could still feel her body go limp in his arms. He couldn't stop the tears as the life they created died with her. His anguished roar shook the ground under his feet.

So he found himself on top of that building again just watching her paint. It relaxed him just to see her. Birdy always told him he'd have to talk to her one day. But what could he say to her_? "Hay, sorry for what I did to you when you were a teenager. I'm almost completely sane now and I'm in love with you. Yeah that would go over_ _really well."_ He thought to himself. He never really understood why Birdy wasn't jealous of his obsession with the girl, but she never was. There were only two people in the world Victor Creed cared about. One he had loved and lost and the other didn't even know he was still alive. He knew he could never have her he was the monster waiting in the shadows. She was pure, the good in the world that created beauty with every brush stroke. She was everything he was not. A goddess only to be seen from afar. What he would give to touch her soft skin, to smell her sweet lushes scent without the stench of fear tainting it. He closed his eyes to his own thoughts. He knew it was wrong to want her in his life. He wasn't good enough. He wasn't good for Birdy and he's not good enough for the goddess that brings his tortured mind a small measure of peace simply by watching her.

He had made up his mind; he'd call his lawyer in the morning. Get the ball rolling on the paper work. He'd find the peace he was looking for and his Goddess The Rogue would never have to worry about anything ever again. It was the perfect plan in his own mind.


	2. Chapter 2

He was restless drumming his claws on the wood of his office desk. He sat back in his chair and unbuttoned his suit jacket. He looked at the food his secretary had got him for lunch. She was a middle-aged plump short woman who treated him more like a son then a boss. He smiled at that, she watched over him like an old mother hen. She took care of him in her own way. Always there asking what he needed, even after hours and holidays. A few times over the last several years he had taken her up on her invitation to come over and spend time with her and her family during the holidays. She would always ask him to come. The last time his loneliness and grief got to much for him he ended up on her doorstep with two bottles of fine wine and Christmas gifts for her grandchildren. She was the only employee he had that knew a little about his personal life and what he'd lost.

His intercom beeped before her voice filled his ears.

"Mister Creed, You have a call on line one. It's Jessica Carverton from the art gallery."

"Thank You Mary. I'll take it now."

"This is Creed."

"Mister Creed this is Jessica Carverton. I'm calling to let you know we have a new painting from Marie D'Ancanto."

"I'll take it." He said without even a second thought.

"But sir you haven't even seen it are you sure?"

"I don't have to see it; if it's by Miss. D'Ancanto I know I'll love it."

"Very good Mister Creed. I'll have it framed and shipped to you like usual."

"No, I'll be by the gallery around 6 to pay and take it myself. Will that be enough time to get everything fixed?" He asked looking at his watch.

"Yes sir we will have it framed for you when you come."

"Thank you." Creed ended the call and sat back. He rubbed his large hand over his face and leaned his head back on his chair. This was the opportunity he'd hoped for. He looked over at his phone and picked up the receiver and hit the button to call out.

"Mary, bring me a blank invitation."

"Alright, be there in a moment."

* * *

He stared at the painting as the woman beside him told him about his latest purchase. He really didn't hear a word she said other than the price. " Have it packed up so that I can take it now." He said fishing his wallet out of his pocket. He pulled out a credit card and handed it to the woman. "Add your usual commission fee to the bill so that Miss. D'Ancanto gets the full ten thousand for her painting." He said never taking his eyes off it. "Yes sir." She said handing the card over to her assistant.

"Jessica, I'd like to ask a favor of you." He said looking down at her. " Of course sir, what ever I can do for you I'd be more than happy too." She said smiling at the big man. He knew she saw dollar signs every time she looked at him. "I would really appreciate it if you would give this invitation to Miss D'Ancanto when she picks up her check from you." He said pulling it out of his jacket. "I'd love to Mister Creed." She said taking it from him. "Is there anything else I may help you with?" She asked stepping a little closer to him. "No, Thank you." he said a bit amused at how she tried flirting with him. He knew he made her nervous her scent told him. But she also had a weaker scent of arousal. "Must make her horny to think about money." He said to himself.

* * *

"So the same man who got all my other ones got the new one too?" Marie asked. "Yes, he really loves your work. " Jessica said handing over her check. "This man has pretty much supported me through art school." She said with a giggle. "I never dreamed anybody would like my art as much as he does." She said looking at the check in her hands. "He left you this too." Marie took the invitation and opened it. She looked up then back at the card in her hand, and read it over again to make sure she really saw what she saw. "What is it?" Jessica asked a bit concerned. As mush as she like the money the young artist made her she in no way wanted her to get hurt. "He...He asked me to have dinner with him this Saturday." She said holding up the invitation.

* * *

_Dear Miss.D'Ancanto,_

_It would be my greatest honor if you would agree to have dinner with me this Saturday at 7 o'clock. I find your work to be amazing and I'm delighted every time I get to see a new finished piece of your art. It would be my up-most pleasure to have you in my home and discuss a few things with you. Please consider my proposal and feel free to call anytime.__212-555-5652. I will send a car for you should you decide to take me up on my offer._

_ Respectfully yours, VC_

* * *

"Are you going to go?"

"I don't know, is...is this normal?"

"Well, no it's not. But there's nothing normal about Mister. Creed."

"What do you mean. Is he like really ugly or something?" Marie asked.

"Oh lord no, not at all .He's actually really very handsome. It's just that..."

"That what?" Marie asked puzzled.

"Well, He's a mutant. A very big mutant." She said looking down at her hands.

"Um... OK, and?"

"And -what?"

"Why would I care if he's a mutant?" Marie asked watching her squirm in her chair.

"Well...I didn't know how you felt about mutants." She said nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the great reviews guys! **

* * *

"This is crazy. I don't even know this guy." Marie said to herself as the driver helped her out of the car."Miss D'Ancanto I hope you have a wonderful evening." The driver said walking her to the elevator of the high-rise. "Mr. Creed is on the top floor and his staff knows you are on the way." He said punching the button for her. "Thank you." She said a bit overwhelmed. She stepped out of the elevator and the door opened before she even had time to knock. "Miss D'Ancanto please come in." An older Asian woman with white hair greeted her. My name is Mae Li, I take care of Mr. Creed's household." She said taking Marie's wrap. "This place is amazing." She said looking around the apartment. "Thank you ma'am, Mr. creed's home covers the entire top floor. Would you like a glass of wine? Mr. Creed will be here shortly." She said smiling at the stunned young woman. Marie walked by a table and saw it set for two in elegant tableware. "Yes thank you." She was staring out the large windows that over looked the city when she was handed a glass of wine. "You look beautiful." The deep voice made Marie jump and she turned quickly to see a huge man staring at her. "Thank you Mae you may take the rest of the night off." he said looking down a the small woman. "Thank you sir." She bowed to him and Marie watched her walk out the door.

"You?..." Marie's body started to shake with fear. "You are dead." She said backing away from him. "Not yet." he said walking over to the table and pouring himself a glass of wine. "What do you want?" She asked trying to make her way to the door. "Just to have dinner with you." He said watching her. She stopped and stared at him. He was still huge but his hair was cut short, his wild facial hair was groomed perfectly. He looked like any other handsome new york business man. A seven-foot business man with claws. "Your...the one that got all my paintings?" She said slowly making her way to the door. "Yes. I love them." he said gesturing with his wine glass. He took off his suit jacket and tossed it on the sofa. Marie stopped and took a long look around her work hung all around his home. "Please just set and hear me out. I swear I'm not going to hurt you." he said praying she'd hear him out. "Yeah, well it's not everyday you end up in Sabertooth's home chatting about art." She didn't miss the cringe when she said his code-name. "I haven't been called that in a very long time Marie. My name is Victor." he said looking at her. "Yea' I know. I just never thought Victor Creed was you." She said staring at him. "I can't believe Xavier never told you my real name. Please set." he said pointing at her chair. Marie didn't move she just looked at him. It finely clicked in her mind what was off about him. She looked harder at him. "His eyes... They are not black." She said to herself. She moved slowly to the table and sat. She stared at his sky blue eyes for a long moment. "You must be wondering why I asked you here to night?" He said smiling at her. Marie looked at his long fangs than back up to his eyes. "Yes I am." She said softly. "Why don't we eat then I'll tell you everything." He said reaching over and picking up the cover on her food. "You like Italian, right?"

"Victor why am I here?" She said not even looking at the food.

He closed his eyes at the sound of his name when she said it.

He sat back in his chair and looked at her. "I need your help." he said pushing a leather-bound folder at her. She scoffed at him and looked at him like he had two heads. "Just open it and read what's in there." he said setting back again.

Marie picked up the folder and opened it. Her eyes bugged out when she realized what he was asking her to do. "Have...Have you lost your mind?" She said slapping the folder closed. "No, not yet. And with your help I never will again." Marie stood quickly and backed away from the table. "I...I can't do this. I'm not a killer!" She said staring at him. "Yes you can. Everything I have will be yours if you do this for me. You'll be a very wealthy woman. You'll never have to work again. You...You can spend all your time working on your art. It will just look like I had a heart attack. It'll all work out in the end. You can do it." he said standing up. "I'm not going to kill you Victor!" She started to run to the door but he was faster. His huge hand was holding her bare arm tightly." He looked down at his hand when the pull didn't start. Marie saw panic flash across his face before the anger took over. His deep growl echoed off the walls. Marie's mind flooded with fear and without thinking her skin flipped on to protect her.

* * *

He came around several minutes later. "What the hell happened?" He asked touching the still healing gash on his head. He was laying on something warm and soft that smelled amazing. He tried hard to focus when he looked up and saw Marie. "Your OK, you just hit your head when you touched my skin. Your healing slower because your body is trying to recover from what I took from you." His head was resting in her lap as she spoke softly to him. "Are you alright?" He asked looking at her bare hands. "I'm fine, and my skin is off... Why'd yah' do that Victor?" She asked watching him. "You know why." He said trying to get up. "Take it slow." She said helping him set up. "It took Logan three days to wake up the last time he touched me that long." She said helping him stand. "Yeah, well I'm stronger than he is." he said leaning on the wall for support. "Let me help you." She ducked under his arm and wrapped her arm around his waist. "I'm fine." He said weakly.

"Sure you are. now where is your bedroom?" She asked looking up at him. "Down the hall fourth door on the right."

She helped him into his bedroom and sat him on the bed. "How long?" He asked watching her.

"what?"

"How long have you been able to control your skin?"

"Goin' on five years now." She said softly.

"You should have sucked me dry Marie. You could be a very rich woman right now, and the world would have one less monster in it." He said seriously.

"No, it would have just made me a murderer."

"It's not murder darlin', It's mercy." he said staring at her. "Please do this for me." He whispered grabbing her small hand. "Please?...I won't make it hard for you I won't say a word in your head. You can have all my healing and senses." He said almost begging her. "You haven't said anything to me so far." She said touching her head. "It's so strange to have you in my mind and not hear your voice. But I can't do this Victor."

"Yes you can." he said growling. His head was spinning and he felt so very weak. Her voice sounded like he was in a deep hole.

"Tell me about Birdy Victor."

He was stunned silent by what she just asked. He stared at her for a few minutes before he said a word. It never occurred to him that she now had every memory he ever had running around in her head. His mind was to foggy as he recovered from his goddesses touch.

"She was my lover, my best friend. She kept me sane and she was the mother of my child. They died in my arms." His deep voice was lifeless and dead sounding to his own ears. "I have nothing left Marie and every bad thing that's happened to me is my own fault. You have to do this for me. Don't...don't you want revenge for what I did to you when you were a kid?"

"No not really. You never hurt me it was the others that did." She said shaking her head and walking into his bathroom. She returned with a warm wet washcloth.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixin' to clean you up." He grabbed her hand before she touched his face with the washcloth.

"Why?" He was totally puzzled and confused. "Because you have dried blood on your face and in your hair."

She pulled her hand free and started cleaning him up. "Tell me something else about Birdy. Something only you know." She said softly as she cleaned his skin.

"She...She was beautiful. Her scent always reminded me of apples and warm vanilla." Marie watched his eyes close as he spoke to her. "It got better when..." He stopped and looked up at her. "When what Victor?" She asked running her fingers through his damp hair. His mind was foggy and his body still felt weak trying to recover from her mutation. He felt like he was dreaming. He had to be his goddess wouldn't be touching him like this. She wouldn't be taking care of him like this. Her sweet lavender scent was just a figment of his imagination. His mind was playing cruel tricks on him again.

"Victor?...It got better when, what?" She said smiling down at him. "It was better when she got pregnant." His voice was a deep whisper. "Her scent changed when she conceived. And...When...She was happy it was really strong. She smelled so good." he said not hiding the raw pain of his loss. " I didn't get it when I heard people say pregnant women glowed until I saw her. She fixed my head, made me calm. I...I wanted to be a better man when she told me I knocked her up. I wanted my cub Marie." His head was still spinning and his eyes were unfocussed. "I know you wanted it sugar. I'm so sorry they died." Her hand cupped his cheek and he leaned into her hand and closed his eyes. "Please help me Marie. You can do this for me." His voice was thick and low with his effort to stay conscious. "How about we just get you undressed and in bed? You need to rest so you can recover better." She said untying his tie. "We can talk in the morning, OK?" She said unbuttoning his shirt. His head cocked to the side watching her hands moving down his body. "You'll be here in the morning?" His heavy hooded eyes looked up at her. " Yeah, i'll be here." She said picking up his large hand to unbutton his cuff and moved to the other arm to unbutton that one." She pulled his shirt off and stared at him. "Holy shit. I had no idea he had a body like that." She said to her self.

"You...You did it didn't you? You don't have to worry about anything anymore darlin' everything I had is yours now." He said smiling at her. His eyebrows came together when he looked at her. He was confused and lightheaded. " I'm dead right? Somehow I ended up in heaven. But...how are you here? Because I never wanted to hurt you." His words were nearly unintelligible. "Your not dead Victor." She said with a giggle. "You just touched my skin and I took a lot from you. You just need to rest,You'll be fine." She said removing his shoes and socks. "Stand up big guy, I need to pull your covers back." Marie made short work of the bed and turned to see him leaning next to the wall. "Lord god please let him have underwear on." She unbuckled his belt and pulled it from his waist letting it fall to the floor. Her hands where shaking when she unbuttoned his dress pants and unzipped them. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding when she saw his dark red boxers. "Get In the bed sugar." he sat on the side of his huge bed and looked at her. "You can have it all Marie. I'll give it to you, everything I have. You're the only one that can kill me. I want you to have it all." He said holding her small hand. "Lay down Victor. We'll talk in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

"This has to be the weirdest night I have ever had." Marie look back at the sleeping man and shook her head. She sat in the chair in his bedroom watching him sleep. Her stomach growled and she put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing like a crazy woman. "This is just to damn bizarre." She said looking around his room. She walked out and quietly closed his bedroom door. His apartment was beautiful but it was a strange feeling seeing her art on just about every wall. "I can feel you in my head you know?" She was talking softly to herself as she made her way back to the dining room. She sat down at the table and sipped her wine. "I was hoping you'd talk to me." She closed her eyes and relaxed into the chair. She found the room he'd locked himself away in and walked around it in her mind. "You are the first person I've touched that made their own room Victor." She circled the space looking for a way in. She frowned when she realized there were no doors or windows in his room. "Victor are you in there in the dark? I know you can hear me I feel your presence." She said knocking on the wall. "You didn't stop me from getting some of your memories before you made this room Victor. That's how I knew about Birdy and the baby. You can't keep me locked out forever." She said walking around the room again. "You have a really nice place here." She ran her hand along the wall as she walked around it. "You know, after the real you touched me the very least you could do is talk to me. I'm here alone in your home. Your passed out in your bedroom." She pressed her ear to the wall and listened for any sounds. "Victor do you have any idea how hard it is to adjust to your senses? Everything is so much brighter, louder, smells are...stronger. I don't remember it being this way when Logan touched me. Can you help me out here?" She put her back to the wall and slid down. She pulled her legs up and rested her head on her knee's. "Please?"

"_You should eat your dinner. it'll make you feel better." _

"Will you talk to me if I eat?"

"_I don't really have a choice do I?"_

"No."She said with a giggle. "I'll keep buggin' the hell out of yah' until you talk to me."

"_Just eat your dinner." _

She opened her eyes and looked down at her food.

"I want to know something." She said taking a bite.

"_What?"_

"The real you wants to die. I don't agree with him at all,but I understand why. He knows I can do it. Why would you want to be trapped in my head for the rest of my life if you want to die so bad?" His voice in her mind didn't say anything for a long while. She thought he'd locked himself away again until he finely said something

"_My body would be gone, But I'd be apart of you. A part of something good." _

"Victor, Your not the same man I met when I was a kid. You've changed for the better. I can see how well you've done." She said looking around his apartment.

"_It won't last darlin', I can't keep pretending I'm not an animal. I can't go back to the way I was. This is the only way." _

"Victor..."

"_Eat your dinner Marie it's getting late." _

* * *

Marie mumbled something about the sun coming up to early and sunk deeper into the sofa. She pulled her legs up and clutched at Victor's suit jacket she was using for cover. He smiled at her. She was so small his jacket covered her like a blanket. "Wakey,wakey darlin'" He ran the back of one long claw down her cheek. "Too early." She whined. Her eyes popped open when she realized who was talking to her. "Victor!...Are you OK?" Her hand came out to touch his face. He was setting beside the sofa his long legs were crossed and his hands rested on his knees. "I'm alright, I slept really good." He said taking her hand. She looked at him he had taken a shower and dressed in shorts and a tank top. "How long have you been there?" She asked pulling her hand back under his jacket. "Long enough to get my fill of watching you sleep." He said smiling at her. She sat up and pushed her wild hair out of her face."You have blood on your dress." He said looking her. "It's...not mine." She said looking down at herself. "I know, it's mine." He watched her slip her shoes on. "I should get going, Now that I know your alright." One large hand grabbed her and pulled her down to set on the floor.

"You said we could talk this morning."

"I know." She said not looking at him.

"So when do you want to do this? All this will be yours darlin." he said looking around his apartment.

"Victor I..." he held up his hand to stop her.

"Marie, don't tell me you can't do this darlin'. I know you can. I need this."

Marie began to panic the voice in her head agreed with the man setting across from her.

He could smell the fear and panic rolling off her trembling body.

"No...no no no it's to soon." She was rambling when she shook her head. Victor was confused he didn't know who she was talking to. Him or the him in her head.

"I can't not right now." before he knew what had happened she'd kissed him.

"Give me more time. A month, Please?" She said pulling away from him.

He looked at her clearly bewildered.

"A month?" he asked staring at her.

"Yeah, a month...31 days." She said smiling at him.

"Yeah, Umm,OK...a month." He said baffled.

Marie let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"I can't believe I just kissed Sabertooth. At least that distracted him from his never-ending quest to die." She said to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a bad day. He couldn't focus on his work. His mind was buzzing with a strong desire to hunt. He needed to see her it had been a few days. He knew if he could just be around her he'd calm down. Voices from the past obscured his reality and left him on edge and agitated. He knew she wasn't home when he popped the lock on the door to her small apartment. He closed and locked it back quietly. Her scent swirled around him as he stepped in. he sat at her kitchen table and closed his eyes willing himself to calm down in her personal space. The sun was setting when he heard the sound of keys and light footsteps, they stopped at her door. She was mumbling to herself and he could smell the anger tainting her otherwise luscious scent.

"Can't believe that asshole did that to me!"

"Did what to you Marie?"

She jumped when she heard the unexpected voice and grabbed a lamp off the end-table.

"You going to hit me with that darlin'?"

"What the hell Victor? What are you doin' here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Jesus, you ever thought of calling or somethin'?" Her heart was pounding in her chest as she put her lamp down.

"Did yah' know your accent gets thicker when your scared?"

"Yeah, I've been told that before."

He moved a chair back from the table with his foot and pointed at it.

"Set down lets talk."

"Victor if this is about our arrangement I'm in no mood for something that deep right now."

"I just want to talk darlin'. Nothing more." He said holding his hands up to her.

She took a deep breath and sat down. His mutation was still strong in her and his scent reminded her of the woods after a summer rain. Fresh and clean with just a splash of cologne for good measure.

"Whats got you so pissed off Marie?"

She stared at him for a moment before she spoke.

"My boss fired me. For...punching a customer." she said looking down at her hands. He chuckled at her and flashed her a cocky smile.

"Why'd yah' hit the guy darlin'?"

"He umm...Grabbed my butt when I set his drink down."

His lips pulled back in to what looked like a silent snarl. Marie saw a glimpse of the man she'd met years ago and wasn't able to stop the shiver of fear that shot through her body when she looked at his fangs.

"Don't do that Marie. I don't like it when your scent has fear in it."

"I...I'm sorry."

"I didn't hurt you when you were a kid and I'm not now."

"I know Victor, But you have to understand. I've been told for years your one of the bad guys. Even when they told me you died that night,they still would tell me how bad you was. And now here you are shooting holes in everything I've ever known."

"I am the bad guy darlin', Just not when it comes to you."

"See!...just like that. You just up and did something so un-Sabertooth like it messes with my head. Do you have any idea how bad that would freak any of the other x-men out? Even the Professor."

"I told you the other night I haven't been Sabertooth in a very long time." He said with a chuckle. She stared at him for a long moment before talking.

"Does...Does he feel the same way you do Victor? The other part of you. About all this. All the stuff we talked about the other day." She asked putting her hands on the table and leaning in closer to him. He gave her a cocky smile and inhaled her when her scent changed to pure curiosity.

"Yeah darlin' he feels the same way as I do...About everything."

All he got was a soft "oh." As she stared at him with big brown eyes. She had no idea how beautiful he thought she was. She'd never know how he'd worship at her feet if he ever had the chance to make her his. How he'd move heaven and earth just to satisfy her mood. He was kidding himself and he knew it. Dreaming of something he knew he'd never have. The monster never got the angel. And he knew that was all he was a monster in a very expensive suit.

"Move in with me."

"What?!" She sat up straight and looked at him.

"Move in with me, I can have men here in no time and have you packed and out of this shity apartment in just a few hours."

"Victor...I...I can't this is all I have. I have to find a new job, I have bills to pay."

"Darlin' this is not all you have."

"Yes it is! I've gota' find a new job keep a roof over my head and food on my table. I've become accustom to eating 3 times a day. And there's no way in hell I'm going to be mooching off anybody."

He smiled and started laughing at her.

"What the hell? Don't you laugh at me Victor Creed! I've worked my ass off to make it in this town. I never asked for any hand outs!"

"I know you haven't asked for anything darlin', You're a strong woman and living on your own in New York isn't easy." He drummed his clawed fingers on her kitchen table. "Everything I have will be yours in..." He looked down at the date on his watch. "28 days baby. How many times do I have to tell you, you never have to work again." She was staring at his big hand when he looked at her.

* * *

Marie sat on the sofa with a box of her best brushes setting in her lap. She watched 3 men moving in boxes of her stuff. It had happened so fast she thought she was dreaming. Victor didn't give her time to say no. So here she was setting on his sofa staring out at the lights of New York City.

"Hay, darlin' everything is done. It's getting late you want me to order a Pizza?" He asked giving the moving men a nice tip.

"Umm, sure that'd be good." She said a bit overwhelmed.

" Are you alright?"

"This...this is real right? Me, you all this." She said waving her hand around. She put her box down and looked up at him.

"I...I thought you were dead. You know that? This feels so surreal. I saw you when you were falling. I...I was scared for you. I don't know why I was. It always confused me."

"It's all real baby. I lived through that fall that night." What she just confessed to him had shocked him down to his very core. He hid it well as he watched her closely.

She stared at him for a long while. _"That's the second time he's called me baby."_ She thought to herself. A slow smile crossed her face and he relaxed.

"So what kind of pizza are we getting?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, I want to let readers know that this chapter deals with the subject of child abuse. I know this can be a sensitive subject for some people and I felt like a warning was needed. This chapter touches on some of the things that happened to Victor/Sabertooth in the comic book world. So please if you think you'll have any issues with the subject matter in the chapter just skip this one and read the next one I post. Thanks MV~**

* * *

She wasn't sure where she was, it was dark and it had a strong odor of dirt and mold. Old wood stairs creaked under her cold bare feet. She heard a man talking but she couldn't make out what he was saying. The scent of something rotting made her feel sick to her stomach. When her foot hit something gooey and wet she jumped and gasped when she looked down and saw the corpses of small animals littering the dirt floor in the root seller. She heard the sound of a heavy chain moving and then a whimper that turned into a cry of agony. She moved to an old wooden door barely hanging on its hinges. Her eyes watered and she gagged at the smell of rotting animals, blood, urine and feces. She watched in horror as a short overweight man dressed in black huddled over what looked like a child. A sickening moan escaped his lips when his head fell back. She struggled to move not understanding why it was so difficult to do the simple action. She saw the child fall when the man let him go and put his softening flesh back in his pants. The child pulled his legs up and tried to make himself small as possible. That's when she saw them, his hands, bloody and covered in dirt he was pulling at the chain around his neck and struggling to breathe. He was shaking uncontrollably and was trying to pull the large filthy shirt he had on down more to cover himself. "You did better this time Victor. I'll tell your father, Maybe he'll give you something fresher to eat for being a good boy." The man said kicking what resembled a bloody rabbit to him. "Remember my child, God is punishing you for your sins by afflicting you with the devils hands and teeth. I'll be back in a few days." She saw him when he looked up at the man, his face was dirty and tear streaked. Blood dripped from his mouth as he snatched the animal carcass off the dirt floor and held it to his heaving chest.

Anger, all she could feel was overwhelming life altering anger. She had to get to him, she had to stop the sick man from hurting him anymore. Her hands were bare when she looked down at them. She would do it, she would suck the life out of the sick bastard for what he did. She didn't care that he'd be in her mind, all she cared about was stopping him from hurting Victor again. All she had to do was stand there he'd have to walk by her to get out of the small room. Her anger was making the world around her turn red. She gasped and fell to her knees when her hand passed through the man and he walked right past her. She watched him fade into nothingness. Marie was crying uncontrollably as she crawled to Victor. He looked so small and fragile, Nothing like the man she knew now. He was still shaking violently watching her with glassy unfocused eyes. "I'm so sorry. I...I couldn't stop him Victor!" She was reaching for him finding it more and more difficult to move. She was struggling desperately trying to get to him. His head moved and she watched in horror at the blood that dripped from his mouth. "Shouldn't have seen this Marie." The child's voice was small and weak. Her hand was so close to him all she had to do was move just a few more inches. "I won't let this happen again baby. You shouldn't have seen any of that." A deep familiar voice made her head turn to the left. In the corner of the small dirty room he looked down at her than to the child laying in the dirt. His huge frame looked like it took up most of the room. The man she'd met years ago stood there staring at her with haunted black eyes. He was dressed in his leathers and animal skins. His hair was long and wild just like the first time she saw him. "I'll take care of him Marie. Time for you to wake up..."

* * *

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I swear. I shouldn't have said that to you. I'm so sorry." Victor looked up from his computer. He had no idea what she was talking about. "Sorry for what darlin'?" Marie was standing in the door to his home office. It was well past midnight and he had no idea why she was awake and so upset.

"I didn't know Victor, I would have never said what I did to you at dinner if I knew." Tears were rolling down her flushed cheeks. "What the hell are you talking about Marie?" She was nearly hysterical and he had no idea what she was talking about. "At supper I said I thought you'd only eat raw meat and drink beer. I was just joking I...I didn't know Victor. please believe me, I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop him, you...you were so little. I can't stop it when I'm asleep!" She was babbling as her back hit the wall and she sunk to the floor. Her hair covered her face as she hit her head with her open hand. "I'm sorry I saw. I'm sorry I said that to you." She repeated her words over and over As she pulled her legs up to her chest and shook. The images from her dream played on a never-ending loop in her head. The smells the sounds and the pain was overwhelming her. She felt sick and lightheaded.

She felt his huge hands on her and she was being lifted up. Papers were pushed off his desk and he gently set her down. "Tell me what you saw baby." He pushed her hair over her shoulders and cupped her face in his hands. "I saw that man in black, He...hurt you. You were so small just a little boy. Dead animals where everywhere and I couldn't stop him from hurting you!" She gripped his t-shirt with a strength he didn't know she had. He knew who she was talking about. And she didn't need to know the name of the man behind those painful memories. "Your OK baby. Just take a deep breath and calm down." His voice was a deep whisper in her ear. "You should have never seen that darlin'. I never wanted that for you. I'm sorry you got that memory." His long claw tipped fingers combed through her long hair trying to sooth her. "That's what he said too." She said laying her head on his t-shirt covered chest. "Who said baby?" She looked up and stared at his sky blue eyes. "Sabertooth." Her voice was a soft whisper. "He told me he'd take care of you. And he wouldn't let it happen again." She said touching her head. "He...made me wake up." She said hugging him. "Good." He said hugging her back. "If it makes you feel any better, when I got out of that damn hole I hunted that bastard down and killed him. I made him suffer Marie." He said kissing the top of her head. She didn't say anything to that statement. She just sunk deeper into his arms and hugged him harder.


	7. Chapter 7

"Marie what are you doing?"

"Cleaning the tops of your kitchen cabinets."

"Darlin' I pay people a lot of money to keep this place clean. Your going to break your neck get down." His hands were on her waist when she looked down at him. "You...look really nice Victor." She was staring down at him over her shoulder. He was dressed in a dark gray suit and his shirt was unbuttoned. His dark red tie hung around his neck waiting to be tied. She bit her lip as she stared at his expose chest. She had a strange impulse to touch him. "Thank you. This is a nice view too." He looked down at her bare feet standing on his counter-top and slowly made his way up her body. "Please get down baby." She turned slowly around with his big hands still on her hips. "I really need to show you something Victor." Her hand ran through his hair without even thinking about it. "OK, let me help you down." She felt him lift her and she stiffened. "Wait no...Stop!" Her hands were on his shoulders pushing him away. She was much stronger than she should be.

" I'm not going to hurt you darlin'."

"I know, please just let go and step back. It would be easier if I showed you up here." He reluctantly let go and moved back watching her closely with a puzzled look on his face.

He was shocked silent as he watched her small feet lift from his counter-top. She hovered above him for a short moment before moving closer to him. He stared at her as she moved effortlessly through the air. He touched her hand as she slowly descended in front of him. Proving to himself she was flesh and blood and not a hallucination. He pushed her hair away from her face not really knowing what to say. Marie was the one that broke the silents. "There's a lot you don't know about me Victor. Things that happened to me not long after liberty island." Her voice was soft as she looked down at her hands. "I didn't know you could do that. Tell me what happened to you baby."

* * *

She sat on the sofa with her legs pulled up under her as she spoke. She didn't look at him when she told him everything. It had happened just a few months after liberty island. She told him about Carol Danvers and how she attacked her. How she begged the woman not to touch her. She shook as she told him how the woman held onto her and her powers invaded her young body. How her mind was raped once again with unwanted and life altering memories. Victor sat quietly as she told him everything. He was desperately trying to keep his anger in check. She had been attacked and he was nowhere around. He'd made his way back to Canada after he found out she had lived. He was holdup in an old cabin healing, licking his wounds. His claws dug into the leather of his chair as she told him more. He had left thinking that the runt would keep her safe. His jaw clinched as the animal in his head growled and stocked around barely contained.

"It took me along time to get my mind back." She touched her head and stared off into space. She was getting lost in her own memories again. "I...hurt people Victor. I couldn't control her in my head. They locked me up for nearly a year and a half. It was all too much to soon. Eric then Carol, I had Logan in my head too. He always tried to help me stop their voices. But I was out of control. Professor Xavier kept me drugged most of the time." She shivered remembering the side affects the drugs did to her body. "They never lasted to long Carol's mutation always burned the drug out of my system really fast. They'd put it in my food and drink while The Professor was trying to help me fix my head." The oxygen was ripped from Victors lungs when she finely looked at him. Her eyes shimmered with barely contained tears. A low growl rumbled out from deep in his chest when the teardrops rolled slowly down her cheeks. Victor pulled her into his lap without even thinking about it. Her head was under his chin as she cried. He held her tighter when her warm tears hit his bare chest.

"I didn't know about any of that darlin'. I'm sorry that happened to you." His large hand was rubbing her back as she relaxed into his arms."I didn't think I'd ever be right again." Her soft whispered confession hurt him more than any fight he could remember being in.

"Is that how it is with me up there to?" He was rethinking everything he had asked her to do. "No, not really. You're like Logan in my head. You protect me from your nightmares and bad memories. You made your own room and locked me out." She was twirling her hair around her fingers and staring at his hands.

"What room baby?"

"The room in my head. He made it, Sabertooth."

"And that's a good thing right?" His huge hand was in her hair trying to relax her more.

" Yeah, it is. He never hurts me up here?" She tapped the side of her head. She sat up and looked at him. "You have no idea how mad he was when I had that nightmare the other night."

"I'm sure I have a really good idea how he felt about that darlin'." He pushed her hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"I have to ask you something."

"OK."

"That first night at dinner. Why did you get so scared? You can stop me anytime you want."

She was silent for a long while staring at his eyes. She took his huge hand in her smaller ones before she spoke. Her long fingers ran over his hand then down to the tips of his claws. She caressed his fingers and it was all he could do to keep from moaning.

"Victor, You were a flesh and blood nightmare standing in front of me. A ghost from my past that I have worked so hard to forget. They told me you were dead and gone. Would never hurt me again. I was that helpless little girl when you growled at me that night." His big body stiffened under her and his hand stopped rubbing her back. She was right he was that thing in the shadows. That monster that scared little kids in their beds at night. How she could stand for him to touch her he'd never know. He was pulling away from her withdrawing into himself, getting lost again in his own personal misery and self-hate. _"Not good enough for her." _His mind was screaming at him repeating that over and over. She was the light the goodness in the world. Monsters should never touch angels.

"They were wrong you know?" Her small hand touched his bare chest and he looked down at her. "About everything."

"What?" He was confused a bit and lost in his own thoughts.

She relaxed into him more. She rested her head on his chest, his warm skin and unique scent was comforting to her in ways she didn't understand. Her fingers traced patterns in his chest hair. " You didn't hurt me. Well, _He_ didn't I should say. I really don't think that was you setting outside that holding cell." He had no idea how she had such a capacity for forgiveness. She should hate him, should try to kill him. He had hunted her down, ran her to ground like a frightened rabbit when she was a teenager. He had let her get hurt so many times yet she still found a way to forgive him for all his sins. He knew now with out a shadow of a doubt that he made the right choice. In just a few weeks he'd give everything he had to her willingly with a smile on his face. He smiled a bit as he thought about it. _"It will be perfect. A beautiful young woman lives and an old monster dies." _


	8. Chapter 8

"Where are you going all dressed up?" She was playing with one of his cuff-links and staring at his large hand. She couldn't help but marvel at how small hers looked next to his.

"I... Have to go to work. Take care of a few things." Marie's head popped up with a surprised look on her face. Her bright smile nearly took his breath away. "Can I go with you? I'm going stir crazy setting around and not doing anything. There's only so much day time TV I can stand. I won't get in your way."

He couldn't help but smile at her. "Yeah, you can come with me darlin'."

* * *

Marie felt out of place and uneasy as she walked into the lobby of Victor's office. She looked down at her feet as people stared at her. He placed a large hand on the small of her back guiding her to the elevator.

She stepped in and looked up at him. She was biting her bottom lip as she looked him over again.

"I...I shouldn't have come here. I'm really sorry." Her voice was small and soft as she looked down at her feet again.

"Sorry for what Marie?" He was honestly confused. "Look at me. I'm in jeans and a t-shirt. And...your dress like this" she picked imaginary lint off his silk tie and ran her small hand over it. "You look so handsome. I'm sorry for embarrassing you." He looked down at her as she looked up at him. He hit the stop button in the elevator. He was lost in her eyes as he pulled her close to him without really thinking about it. His bright blue eyes flashed black as he cocked his head to the side watching her small nervous twitch.

"You are angelic Marie. More beautiful then words can convey. No matter what you have on, don't ever forget that baby." His voice had changed, It dropped to a low raspy tone that made her shiver. It sounded rough and unused. He shook his head a little when her hand touched his chest. Her eyes were closed and he watched her inhale his sent. She relaxed into his body when his thumb rubbed the back of her neck.

"Your fine darlin'."

"Thank you victor." He forgot to breathe when she looked up at him with a soft relaxed smile on her face.

* * *

when they reached his office they were met by a cleaning crew that just stepped out.

"Good morning Mr. creed."

"Morning Larry, all done in there?"

"Yes sir."

Victor opened the door to a very nice office.

"This is yours?" Marie asked looking around. More of her art was on the walls.

"No, this is Mary's office. She's my secretary and my right hand." he said smiling.

"She runs this place I just sign the checks." he said with a chuckle.

"What do you do exactly?"

"I design security systems and recruit mutants to be bodyguards for paranoid millionaires."

"recruit?"

"Yeah, I go out and find mutants and if they want a job I'll train them and sign them to contracts. You'd be surprised how many rich humans want mutant bodyguards."

"So all this is yours?"

"Yeah, for now it is."

"Do...do you think I could get a job here? Like on the cleaning crew or something? Anything really." He stared at her for a short moment before saying a word.

"No."

"Why not? I need a job and I'm good at cleaning stuff. I feel like a bum Victor I need a job."

"You are not cleaning my offices Marie."

"But.."

"But nothing! I said no!" She jumped at his harsh voice and the anger that crossed his face.

"All this is going to be yours in a few weeks little girl! There's no way in hell I'm letting you do that."

"I haven't said yes to that deal Victor! And I haven't signed the damn paper work, so don't tell me what I can and can't do MISTER CREED!" She poked him in the chest as her temper took over.

He stepped back and opened the door to his office.

"Don't you walk away from..." Her words died on her lips when she saw his office.

The painting over his desk was a riot of colors. She stared at it with a shocked look on her face. It was one of the first painting she had ever done. The professor had encouraged her to paint as a way to express her feelings in a healthy way. _'Artistic therapy.'_ he had told her. She could still hear the rich tone of his voice in her mind and see the warm fatherly smile on his face. He had told her she was gifted and should share it with the world. Nobody knew that the abstract peace of art was the beginning of her healing, the purging of one of the most painfullest times in her young life.

"I know what that is darlin'." Victors voice was a deep soft rumble as he pulled her closer to him. "The first time I ever saw it I knew it was the torch from that night. That is the very first painting of yours I ever bought. I own everything you have ever sold. Theres not enough gold and diamonds in the world that could ever make me sell them." She pulled away from him and walked closer to the painting.

"Can I tell you something?" Her voice was a soft whisper.

"Sure you can baby."

"When...I was doing this I thought about you a lot. The way you took care of me. The way you would watch me. You know the day I first saw you, you scared the hell outa' me? When you attacked Logan I was terrified. And, when I woke up in that cell and you were there I thought for sure you was going to do something to me. That night when _He _come to get me,the look on your face when that door slid open... You, and him _'Sabertooth'_ didn't want me to be put in that machine did you?"

"No." He didn't look at her when he confessed that.

"Why Victor? You could have done anything to me. There were lots of ways to get around my mutation. You could have raped me, There was no way I could have stopped you back then. all you did was take care of me."

"It's your scent."

"What?"

"Your scent and being near you. It makes me calm. I can relax with you."

"Victor, I'm right here we can work on this, on your control. I can help _him_ and you without killing you."

"It won't last darlin'."

"Yes it will."

"No! I've been fighting this demon all my life Marie it never lasts. I'm not a good man baby. I've killed, I've raped. I have so much blood on my hands I'll never be clean. This is the only way. Your the only person I have left in my life that I care about and I'm making damn sure your getting everything I have."

She didn't know what to say, nothing she said made him change his mind. She felt tears sting her eyes as she watched the ghosts in his eyes. He was a tormented man that honestly believed he was damned.

"Victor, What do I smell like to you? " Marie was cut off when his office door opened and a small plump woman came in. She growled softly as there conversation was ended before she was able to get his answer.

"Good morning Victor. Did you eat breakfast yet?" She was looking at the food and the large cup of coffee she had in her hands. She jumped when she looked up and saw Marie.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry I didn't know you had company Mr. Creed."

"It's fine Mary." He said taking the food and coffee from the short woman.

"Mary, this is Marie D'Ancanto. Marie, this is Mary Burr my secretary."

"Oh your Mr. Creed's favorite artist. It's so very nice to meet you."

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too." She said smiling.

Victor watched the two women chat with a small smile on his face. Mary never met a stranger and he could tell Marie already liked the woman. He cleared is throat and both looked up at him with smiling faces.

"Mary, I have that dinner party with Tony Stark Saturday night. I want you to take the day off and go shopping with Marie. She needs dresses, business attire and what ever else she wants to go long with that. Tomorrow I want you to add her to the payroll." He pulled out his wallet and handed a credit card to Marie. They both stared at the big man in shock. "Get what ever you want too Mary."

He put his hands on them and gently pushed the two women to the door.

"Umm. ok...what do I add her as Victor?"

He stopped and looked at Marie for a short moment. He smiled and look back at Mary.

"Congratulations Mary, You now have a personal assistant. Teach her how to run this place. it'll be hers one day." He opened his office door and pushed them out and closed it leaving the two women standing there stunned.

Victor sat down at his desk and put his head in his huge hands. Marie's question echoed in his mind. "_Victor, What do I smell like to you?"_

His soft deep voice filled his empty office. "You smell like mine baby. And I have to protect you from myself."


	9. Chapter 9

"My stomach fills like it's full of butterfly's Victor." Marie giggled nervously as she ran her hands over her dress again. "I've never been to a dinner like this. What if I do something wrong?" She froze when the elevator doors open. He took her shaking hand in his and spoke low and calmly to reinsure her. "You look beautiful darlin' and you are going to do fine. Just be yourself and everything will be alright." He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. She relaxed into him. "You look breathtaking in green baby." She blushed and looked down at her dress. "Thank you." She whispered.

The music was elegant when they stepped into the ballroom. Well dressed people stood in small clicks chatting away as servers with trays of drinks made their way through the crowd. Victor took a drink from a passing servant and handed it to her. "Drink this and just relax." She smiled at him and sipped the drink. The scent of her anxiety was setting him on edge. He mentally slapped himself when he realized he was glaring and nearly growling at people that were getting to close to her. Marie's small hand found his and he looked down at her.

"Victor are you alright?" She looked worried and a little upset.

"I'm Fine baby. Just a lot of people." He smiled at her and forced himself to relax.

"Victor Creed!"

He cringed and closed his eyes as someone yelled his name from across the room.

A well dress and slightly buzzed man made his way through the crowd pulling along a beautiful woman dressed in a ravishing black dress behind him.

"What the hell man? You been holding out on me. Who is this lovely creature?" He took Marie's hand and kissed it. Victor bit back a growl and introduced Marie.

"Tony Stark This is Marie D'Ancanto. Marie this is Tony Stark and his girlfriend Pepper Potts." He said nodding his head at the other woman.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Stark."

"Oh please, only people that want money from me call me mister. Just call me Tony."

"OK." She looked from Tony to Pepper with a smile.

"So, you are the artist I have heard so much about." Pepper said smiling at her. "Victor as told me a lot about your work."

"He did,did he?" She said looking up at the big man.

"So tell me, how did you pull this big lug out tonight he never comes to my parties."

"Oh...umm He asked me to come with him." She said a bit confused.

"Well I think its great the two of you came." Pepper said watching the younger woman closely.

"Yes it's great, well do you have the info I asked for Creed?" Tony snagged another drink as a waiter walked by.

"Yeah, we can get down to business."

"Ladies, if you will excuse us for a moment?"

"That's our que to get lost for a little bit Marie." Pepper said wrapping her arm around Marie's.

"Come on lets go set down, I'd love to know where you got that dress." Marie looked over her shoulder at Victor as she was pulled away.

* * *

"So show me what yah' have for me Der Schlächter."

"Don't fucking call me that Stark."

"OK,OK... sorry. It's alright Big guy." The look on the feral mans face actually took Tony by surprised and he stepped back and reached into his pocket to make sure the remote control to his suit was safely in his grasp.

Victor huffed at him and pulled out his phone. I just sent the files to you. I hand picked four of my best personal bodyguards. All four were trained by me and they are the best."

"Great, I'll take all four of them. They can rotate quarterly as Pepper's bodyguard. When can they start?"

"She can meet them first thing in the morning." He said not looking at the smaller man. He scanned the room looking for Marie. He relaxed a bit when is sharp eyes locked onto her setting at a table talking with Pepper.

* * *

"So how long have you and Victor been together?"

"We're not, we are just friends. I met him when I was a teenager." Marie said sipping her drink.

"Just friends huh?...Does he know that?" Pepper asked watching her closely.

"Excuse me?" Marie said looking at the older woman in total confusion.

"The first time I ever met Victor Creed he scared the hell out of me. He is a very intense man Marie. I honestly think if he snapped he would take out every person here without remorse. Just watching him anyone with half a brain can see he puts everyone around him on a list. He watches everybody like they are all potential prey. He knows he's on top of the food chain. He even looks at Tony that way. But not you. Everything about him changes when he looks at you. You are nowhere on that list honey. That man loves you."

* * *

"Oh my gosh, that was so much fun. Tony really knows how to party." She said giggling. "Yeah, I know." He said smiling down at her. He grabbed her when she stumbled. "Your drunk darlin'." He said with a chuckle. "Am not, just tipsy." She giggled. She stopped when she realized Victor was holding her. She stared at his bright blue eyes lost in the depths of them. "You look so beautiful tonight darlin'." Her blush looked like it might reach down to her perfect looking breasts and that thought had him smiling more. Her small finger touched his lip just above one of his fangs as she stared at them in wonder. The softness of his warm skin shocked her a bit. He pulled his head back from her hand and looked at her perplexed. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. I duno' what made me do that." She said looking up at him. "It's OK darlin'." He said letting her go. "You want a water or something?" He asked turning to walk into the kitchen.

Pepper's words from earlier echoed in her mind._ "That man loves you."_ She watched him walk away, he looked more relaxed now. He walked with a fluent grace that he shouldn't have being such a big man. His hair was getting long again. It brushed his shoulders and she had a strange longing to run her fingers through it. Marie's words stopped him in his tracks.

"You know one of the things I like about you Victor?" He turned back to her and cocked his head. He was getting use to the way she would jump from subject to subject but sometimes she'd say something that completely confused him. "No, what's one of the things you like about me?" He asked with a grin. "You never call me _Kid_, you always say Marie or darlin' or something like that." She said staring at him. "You haven't been a kid for a while Marie. I would have never asked a kid to do for me what I'm asking you to do." He said watching her carefully. "Why don't you go into the living room and I'll bring you something to drink."

She had pulled her shoes off and was rubbing her foot when he handed her a bottle of water.

"Your feet hurting?"

"Yeah, I'm not use to high hills."

"You want me to massage them for you?"

"Oh, it's OK. You don't have too."

"I don't mind. I use to... to do it for Birdy." he said looking away from her.

"Oh, Well umm... OK." He smiled and pulled off his jacket and tie before he set beside her on the sofa.

"Well?" he said looking down at his lap.

"Well what?"

"I can't rub um if you don't give um to me." he said patting his lap.

"Oh..OH! Sorry. Right, here yah go." She said slipping her feet into his lap.

"You want to go change before I do this?"

"No, It'll just take to long."

He reached up and pulled her dress over her thigh where he could see her garter belt.

"Thank you." She said putting her hand over the slit in her dress.

"Welcome." He said picking up her foot.

_My foot looks tiny in his hands. _She said to herself.

He was careful with her small foot not wanting to cut her with his claw tipped fingers.

"Can I ask you something Victor?"

"Sure you can."

"That night when Magneto kidnapped me from the train station. Why did you touch me when I was in that holding cell?" His strong fingers stopped their heavenly work on her sore foot for a moment only to start again. Marie closed her eyes and wanted to moan.

"I heard you."

"What?" She asked opening her eyes to look at him. He smiled then looked back at her small foot.

"That night I heard your heart fluttering and skipping beats. I told him before we went to get you that would be too much drug for you. You were to small for how much he had. But he never really cared about what I thought. I was just there for muscle. I was the big dumb animal." He said winking at her. "Your not dumb Victor." She said staring at him. "So, you touched me because?''

"Because you were dying from to much of that fuckin' drug. I didn't want you to die in that damn cell,on that dirty floor."

"But you put me in that thing he made and left. It was OK for me to die in that?" She asked angrily.

"You wasn't going to die in that damn machine Marie. I wasn't going to let you." He said looking eye to eye with her. "I'm glad the runt was there, it was better for him to have healed you than me at the time." He could feel the buzzing starting in his head,the animal was waking up and was curious about this subject. "You was going to heal me if they didn't show up to save me?" She was confused and still very tipsy. "I wasn't going to let you die baby." He said looking at her foot in his hand. "Why was it better that Logan saved me?"

"_Because I wanted to take you, hide you away from the world and fuck you. I wanted to worship your little body until you couldn't walk. I wanted to make you come so much you'd pass out. I wanted your pleasure to be too much. I wanted to keep you on your back naked and filled up with my seed till your belly was big and round with my cub. I wanted to give you everything I had."_

He had thought of dozens of ways to get around her skin. He mentally slapped himself and pulled himself out of his rambling thoughts.

"It was better because I was wild and out of control back then. And you were so young. It would have been bad to have me in your head."

"But...you still would have healed me?" She asked watching him.

"Darlin' I would have given you everything I had. I regret to this very day that I didn't stop Eric from hurting you. If I could change the past I would. I...wasn't right back then." he said staring at her feet.

"It's late darlin' you should get to bed." He said moving her feet gently and standing up.

"Marie?"

"Yeah?"

"When you woke up that night after I touched you. Was I in your head?" He asked running the back of his finger down the side of her face.

"Kind of, it was like an echo. Not like it is now. It was weak but I knew it was you."

"Did you get any of my thoughts?"

"Just a small bit of one." She said smiling up at him.

"What was it?"

"It was really more of a feeling and a voice. I felt warm and the voice was soft. It kept saying _I'm not letting you go. _As strange as it sounds I felt safe when you was outside my cell."

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Sweet dreams baby doll." He left her there setting on the sofa lost in her own wandering thoughts as the morning sun peeked over the horizon.


	10. Chapter 10

**_My lover's got humor_**  
**_She's the giggle at a funeral_**  
**_Knows everybody's disapproval_**  
**_I should've worshiped her sooner_**

**_ If the heavens ever did speak_**  
**_ She's the last true mouthpiece_**  
**_ Every Sunday's getting more bleak_**  
**_ A fresh poison each week_**

* * *

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon. Victor had been locked in his room most of the day. When he didn't come out for lunch she knocked on his bedroom door and asked if he wanted to eat with her. All she got was a _No_. She stood there and stared at his door for a long moment. She could hear him in his room talking to himself but she didn't understand a word he was saying. The sound of things being moved around made her lean in closer to his door. His deep voice made her eyes closed and she concentrated on him.

"_French."_

Her eyes popped opened and she stepped back from his door. She put her hand over her mouth to cover a gasp. The Victor in her head hardly ever talked to her and it had startled her bad. He was always just a comforting extremely protective presents in a crowded and sometimes chaotic mind. She blinked and looked down at her shaking hands.

"_You don't understand him because he's in there babbling in French darlin'." _

She looked up and stared at his door.

"_Now's not a good time. Just leave him alone for the time being."_

* * *

_ ** "We were born sick," you heard them say it**  
** My church offers no absolutes**  
** She tells me, "Worship in the bedroom."**  
** The only heaven I'll be sent to**  
** Is when I'm alone with you**_

* * *

She had been painting for hours. He knew she didn't know he was standing by the door watching her, she was to focused on the canvas in front of herself. He watched her for a long moment as she worked on a tree. Her scent was full of sadness as she looked at it. She stepped back staring at her work completely oblivious of him. He left quietly as she stared at her work.

* * *

_ ** "We were born sick," you heard them say it**_

* * *

He had seen her in the finest dresses money could buy but if he was honest with himself he loved seeing her just as she was right then. She had just walked out of her room looking at the paint on her small hands. She was oblivious to his watchful eyes. Her hair hung loose around her and the light purple t shirt and tiny cut off jeans she had on made him smile to himself. No angel in heaven that matched her beauty in his opinion. From the top of her head to the bottom of her small bare feet she was perfect to him.

* * *

_ **I was born sick**  
** But I love it**  
** Command me to be well**  
** Aaay. Amen. Amen. Amen.**_

* * *

"Times up baby doll." She jumped as his deep voice filled the dark living room.

"Victor?" She couldn't see him.

The light came on when he hit the button on the remote. It took her eyes a moment to focus. He was setting on the floor in front of the sofa with a nearly empty bottle of whiskey in his huge hand. She walked over to him and stopped, looking at the papers on the coffee table. She stared at him with panicked eyes. He looked tired and restless. He was shirtless and the top button on his jeans was undone and hung low on his hips.

"It's time Marie."

"Victor, I haven't..."

"You don't have to do anything baby. I took care of it all. Your not the only one with talent around here." He tossed her the paper work and the fear that gripped her as she stared at her own name on the documents left her feeling sick. "It's already been filed baby. And I made sure its all nice and legal. It's all yours." He finished off the whiskey and dropped the bottle on the floor. She watched him spin the bottle one long claw tapping the glass. He didn't look at her when he spoke. "It's the right thing to do baby."

* * *

_ ** Take me to church**  
** I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies**  
** I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife**  
** Offer me that deathless death**  
** Good God, let me give you my life**_

* * *

Her fingertips curled around the bottom of her shirt. She was pulling it off before she really had time to think about it. She dropped it on the floor as he stared dumbfounded at her. "What...What the hell are you doing Marie?"

* * *

**_If I'm a pagan of the good times My lover's the sunlight_**

**_To keep the Goddess on my side _**

**_She demands a sacrifice Drain the whole sea _**

**_Get something shiny Something meaty for the main course _**

**_That's a fine looking high horse_**

**_What you got in the stable? _**

**_We've a lot of starving faithful _**

**_That looks tasty That looks plenty This is hungry work_**

* * *

"Tell me something Victor. And be honest with me." She unbuttoned her shorts and pushed them down her legs.

"What?" He was staring at her. The dark green bra and pantie set was a strikingly beautiful contrast against her pale skin.

" Tell me you don't love me." She stood over him and looked down at his face. "Tell me I'm just a means to an end for you Victor." She straddled him and sat on his lap. Her small hands ran up his chest. He could smell her arousal mixed with fear. He grabbed her hands and stared at her. She leaned down and kissed his neck. Her voice was a soft whisper when she asked again. "Tell me Victor, Do you love me?"

* * *

**_Take me to church _**

**_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies _**

**_I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife _**

**_Offer me my deathless death _**

**_Good God, let me give you my life_**

* * *

"Yes." his hands settled on her hips and pulled her closer to him. "From the first time I laid eyes on you." She gave him a sad smile and ran her hand through his hair. Her scent was overwhelming him and he was drowning in her nearness. His cock was aching to be released from it's denim prison. She forced herself down on his large bulge and his head fell back and his mouth opened in a silent snarl. "You still want me to do this. Even after you just told me you love me?" She was blinking back tears. He cupped her face in his large hands and gave her a small smile. "Baby, don't you get it? It's all for you. It always was. It's because I love you that I need you to do this for me." He pulled her down and kissed her with a intense passion that left her breathless when he pulled back from her.

"Give me him Victor. Let me have him too and I'll do what you asked me too."

"Marie, He's..."

"He won't hurt me Victor. Just like you never hurt me. Please? Please do this for me."

* * *

**_No Masters or Kings when the Ritual begins_**

**_There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin_**

**_In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene_**

**_Only then I am Human Only then I am Clean _**

**_Amen. Amen. Amen. Amen._**

* * *

He dropped his head and closed his eyes. She watched him patiently. His whole body tensed and his muscles quivered under her hands for a split second. She watched him inhale her sent and his hands flexed on her hips and she felt his claws gently scrape her sensitive skin. She cupped his face and lifted his head. Black soulless eyes stared back at her. He was the thing of nightmares. He was her relentless tormentor. That was what she had always been told. He watched her closely taking in every small detail like the alpha predator he was. She touched his face and ran her hand down his jaw and across his lips.

"You want this too, Don't you? To be in me forever?"

"Yes." That raw hardly used voice from her dreams filled her ears as she closed her eyes as her tears fell.

* * *

**_Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies _**

**_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife _**

**_Offer me that deathless death _**

**_Good God, let me give you my life_**

**_Take me to church by hozier_**

* * *

Hi guys, sorry it took me so long to update. Real life is getting in the way of fan fiction right now.(lol) But I'll try to up date ASAP. It my take me a while but I will always finish a story. Thanks again for all your great posts!

MV~


End file.
